


Проблема с волосами

by Astronautka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo Flash Ficton Rendezvous, Squabbling, beard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautka/pseuds/Astronautka
Summary: Рей не нравится борода Кайло. Он старается ее переубедить.Перевод Hairy Business http://archiveofourown.org/works/8619484





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hairy Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619484) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



В первый раз Рей заметила это, когда они целовались после возвращения Кайло с двухнедельной миссии. Она внезапно прервала поцелуй и нахмурилась, глядя на Кайло и чахлую бородку, которой он теперь щеголял. 

— Щекотно, — отметила она.

— Знаю, — сказал Кайло и прижал Рей к стене, бедрами вжимаясь в ее тело. — Но ты правда хочешь, чтобы я прямо сейчас пошел бриться?

— Ммм... нет, — она обняла его за шею и притянула к себе для следующего поцелуя.

Колючую щетину она потерпит.

***

Чуть позже в этот день он побрился. Но потом случилась другая миссия, и Кайло снова вернулся с бородкой. На этот раз Рей не жаловалась, поскольку была слишком увлечена, срывая с него одежду.

После, когда они лежали обнявшись, наслаждаясь приятным послевкусием, Рей потеребила его бородку и нахмурилась.

— С бородой ты выглядишь глупо, — пожаловалась она.

Кайло приподнял брови:

— Глупо? Ну спасибо, — фыркнул он.

Рей хихикнула и чмокнула его в заросшую щеку:

— Можешь побриться потом. Я соскучилась и пока еще не закончила с тобой.

Но потом побриться будет нужно, вот что она подразумевала.

***

Больше он не брился.

Сощурив глаза, Рей наблюдала за Кайло за завтраком.

Поначалу она думала, что он хочет просто выглядеть чуточку небритым, и с этим она могла смириться. Но проходили дни, и щетина превращалась в бороду, и он по-прежнему не брился.

Рей слизнула с пальцев последнюю каплю фруктового сока, размышляя над этой загадкой. Конечно же, это было его дело, носить бороду или нет, точно так же как она сама не позволяла Кайло указывать, какую ей делать прическу. Но целоваться было колко. Но с бородкой и отросшими волосами он выглядел очень симпатично, лихо и немного плутовато.

Хм.

Она взяла еще один кусочек и задумчиво впилась в него зубами. Она подумает об этом потом.

***

— Стой! Она колется! — воскликнула она потом, смерив Кайло возмущенным взглядом, и защитным жестом положила руку себе на грудь. Он посчитал, что будет забавно потереться подбородком о ее голую грудь, и она рассмеялась сперва, но это было неправильно. Ей все еще не нравилась его борода и она твердо намеревалась сохранить такое отношение. Даже если свою позицию придется отстаивать.

— Правда? — спросил Кайло. Ухмыльнувшись, он наклонил голову и поцеловал ее между грудей.

Рей выгнулась и поежилась.

— Может быть, мне придется сильнее стараться переубедить тебя.

Она попыталась властно посмотреть на него:

— Очевидно, так.

Он снова ухмыльнулся:

— Ну смотри.

И она смотрела, как он спускается все ниже по ее телу, целуя, пощипывая и лаская его до тех пор, пока она не позабыла все свои тщательно запланированные жалобы.

Когда он в первый раз на пробу лизнул ее, она охнула от неожиданности.

От второго прикосновения языка, уже более уверенного, сопровождаемого круговыми движениями большого пальца, она вцепилась в простыни.

— Тш-ш, не надо так спешить, — упрекнул он ее, когда она начала извиваться, чтобы быть ближе к нему. Кайло ткнулся в нее носом, а потом поцеловал нежную кожу с внутренней стороны левого бедра. Протестующие стоны Рей остались без внимания.

Потом последовал второй поцелуй, для другого бедра, а потом он провел подбородком, покрытым грубыми, короткими волосками, по ее чувствительной коже, и Рей издала звук, больше похожий на рычание, чем на стон.

Ей потребовалось совсем не много времени, чтобы забыть о своем возмущении.

И позже, много позже, когда они снова целовались, Рей улыбнулась, целуя его подбородок.

— Может быть, я смогу привыкнуть к твоей бороде, — сказала она, и глянув на него искоса, хитро добавила: — Но тебе нужно еще немножко меня поубеждать... просто на всякий случай.

И вовсе она не выглядит глупо, подумала Рей про себя. Он действительно был очень симпатичным в таком виде. Просто она не собиралась говорить об этом Кайло, пока он окончательно не переубедит ее.


End file.
